villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malkina
Malkina is the main antagonist of the 2013 Ridley Scott film The Counselor. She was portrayed by Cameron Diaz, who also played Julianna Gianni and Elizabeth Halsey. History Malkina is the girlfriend of Reiner, a wild party animal who engages in occasional drug trafficking to fund his new nightclub business venture. Over hearing a discussion between the Counselor and Reiner about a new drug investment opportunity, Malkina takes it upon herself to interfere with the operation, hiring a hitman to kill a cartel member taking part in the drugs shipment so she can seize the batch of cocaine and sell it for her own profit. In between this time, Malkina taunts the Counselor's fiancee Laura about her recent engagement to the estranged Counselor. As days pass, Reiner tells the Counselor that although he loves Malkina, he questions her loyalty due to her unpredictable behavior; he highlights a recent event when she had sex with his car as he watched from the passenger seat. When the drugs are seized by Malkina's men, the Counselor, Reiner and other drug tracking associate Westray begin to panic; Malkina, however remains calm knowing that to the cartel, she is unknown. However, when the drugs are seized once again, Malkina confronts Reiner telling him that it's best to go there separate ways while the cartel are hunting them down for the missing cocaine. She also shows no support for Reiner if he was to be targeted first by the cartel insinuating each to there own for their escape. Still driven by greed and money, Malkina devises a plan to rob Westray of his earnings before he is killed by the cartel. Hiring a woman to seduce Westray, she manages to obtain Westray's bank details, clearing his account. She then has two members of the cartel believe Westray is a key component in the missing drugs and has him killed. In the final scene, Malkina meets with her private banker telling him that she plans to use Westray's money to get her out of the country and away from the cartel. As they prepare to eat, Malkina tells the banker she plans to move to Hong Kong to secure her safe future. Personality Malkina is a very cruel and manipulative person, using all those around her for her own personal gain. Malkina has a tattoo of a cheetah print on her back and throughout the film she is compared to (by herself in some scenes) sharing same qualities as the animal. Although some may say all characters have no redeeming qualities and that all are antagonists in their own right, it is Malkina who is the reason for most of the characters deaths. Due to her greed for power and wealth she causes the death of Reiner, Laura and Westray; either by her own choice or her actions. She also shows little sympathy upon learning of their fates. Gallery Movies1-1.jpg|Malkina with Laura The-counselor-picture03.jpg|Malkina confronting Reiner Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy